Sapphire's Truth
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: What would happen if one of our favorite characters caught amnesia? What would they become? One shot.
1. Default Chapter

Sapphire's Truth  
By, The Mouse of Anon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, blah blah blah. *gags, falls  
over, dies* Oh how sad. . No sue me!  
  
Author's Note: This is an evil, demented little fic I came up with about a year or two back, and I decided it would be entertaining to let others see more of what's in my twisted little mind. The only warning on this is that it's harsh in some aspects, and there's cussing. Whoop-de-doo. But anyway, read and tell me what you think of the main character. Don't forget to tell  
me who he really is! (Like that's gonna be hard, but I'd like to see what  
some of you come up with.) So C&C is welcome. Please review!!!! And no, I don't give a crap about the formatting not looking all pretty and all that.  
(A.K.A. My comp's being a *i***. If you can guess what that word is, and  
you get it right, you get a cookie! Not seriously anyway.)  
  
What do you think life is to me? An assassin? I can tell you, it's whole  
sale slaughter. Do I hate the job? Yeah, I do. Thing is, I don't have a choice. I also have one hell of a case of amnesia. Not fun. So my "Dad", if he even is that, could be completely and totally lying to me and I wouldn't know it. Then again, he'd have to get everyone in on it, because apparently  
everyone in the assassin's guild knows, or knows of me.  
  
To tell the truth, it wouldn't surprise me if that's what he did. Get this, I don't look a thing like him. At all. He's a fox, vulpine, whatever. What  
am I? A hedgehog. A blue hedgehog. My "dad" is dark fucking brown. Says I look like my "mother". Once again I don't know if he's lying or telling the  
truth.  
  
According to him and every other fucking nutcase around me, my name is  
Sapphire, and I'm the assassin who finally took out Sonic the Hedgehog. Puts me up in the big ranks, like it fucking matters. If that's the way it  
happened at all. If my name even is Sapphire. Now I'm sure you're asking,  
"Well why don't you ask him about it?" The answer is simple really: I get  
my ass kicked if I bring it up.  
  
I can't tell you how many scars I've got from getting beaten to a bloody pulp. One thing's for damn sure, you don't piss off my dad if you can help it. Thus the reason why I think it's possible that he's got everyone in on  
it. Freaky huh? Another reason for my suspicions is because none of my  
memories have returned. And I mean none. Zip. Zilch. Zero. NOBODY who has  
amnesia forgets their past permanently. Or at least, not that I've heard  
of.  
  
I honestly couldn't tell you what my favorite color was, my favorite food, no clue. Favorite song? I don't remember what my favorite song was before,  
but I know what it is now. "I Did It All For The Nookie." Kinda describes  
my life in some respects. I only wish I could be so lucky. I'm a fucking  
virgin, hard as that might be to believe.  
  
"I was born into this world as a reject,  
Look into these eyes and see the size of the flame.  
Dwellin' on the past,  
Burnin' up my brain.  
Everyone who burns has to learn from the pain."  
  
See what I mean?  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I've got super-speed. I can go faster than  
the speed of sound. Got ya thinkin' yet? Hmm. Let's see here, a certain blue hedgehog "died" at about the same week I woke up with amnesia. He had  
super speed, I've got super speed. .Nah, I'm just dreamin'. Call it a coincidence. Besides, I doubt someone that uptight would help create a trio  
called the "Double Edged Swords" or would get referred to as "a coiled  
snake ready to attack."  
  
Explains why I got two tattoos. One of a coiled snake, the other of two  
crossed swords. I also have a pierced eyebrow, and a pierced ear. Three  
places. Two hoops, one post. Like you give a crap. The ear? My left one. The eyebrow; right. Over my left eye is a scar spanning from just above my  
eyebrow to half an inch below my eye. Knife wound or something similar.  
Didn't catch my eye itself though. Just slit my eyelid.  
  
It's the only clue I've got to my past. As far as anyone's told me I got it in my fight with Sonic. Apparently he didn't go down easy. I remember that it hurt like a bitch when I woke up though. You ask me it's a little clean-  
cut looking for a "quill-cut". Then again, it could look that way because  
of all the time it had to heal. I don't know, I didn't get a chance to  
actually look at it until it was healed all the way.  
  
Apparently I was pretty much a nobody in the assassin world until I pulled  
my little stunt and killed Sonic. Then, BAM, overnight every assassin on  
the face of the planet knows my name. For all I know he could've been related to me. Sure as hell would explain why I've got the super speed. Who  
knows, maybe "mom" was like his freaking aunt or something. Doesn't that  
sound lovely? "Sonic Hedgehog killed by his cousin, an assassin. Bad case  
of relationicide. Film at eleven." Makes me hate this line of work even  
more.  
  
Not that I can quit if I want to. Because sooner or later I'd have to face  
"dad", and I don't wanna get caught in that situation again. I've been through it before, it sucks. I don't miss a target and do my job, he leaves  
me alone. Besides, I've got friends in the guild. Pretty kick-ass most of  
the time. My dad's practically the only asshole in the guild and everyone  
walks on eggshells around him.  
  
Ember and Freia kick ass. They're the other "Double Edged Swords". My best friends. Well. after I had pulled my stunt. They still kick ass though. One  
time all three of us got onto a massive sugar high and we were hyper for.  
umm.. Well, I know that we were up past four in the morning.  
  
Needless to say just about everyone living in the guild building that we're in was about ready to tie all three of us together and gag us. I think that  
would have made us worse. Ember's a squirrel, even though he tends to  
remind people of a fox due to how he's colored. And Freia. Let's just say  
that she's full on black bat. Flying fox I believe. Both Freia and Ember  
have the crossed swords tattoo, but Ember's second tat is of a fire, and Freia's second tat is of a black winged angel spreading her wings. Why she  
got that one I'll never know. Life's strange that way. Like I don't have  
enough of it.  
  
~Owari 


	2. A Flame on Sapphire's Truth

From: The Ultimate Flamer(youareagaywad@comcast.net)  
  
=) HOW FREAKING GAY! That fag can't kill Sonic! You're a fur-eak! A LOSEr! And even if someone was stupid enough to believe that this could happen, why would we CARE about the person who KILLED the best character on the game? HUH? Why would you kill him anyway?! You got some vengence or something? This isn't Sonic fiction! The only thing it has to do with Sonic is that his name is mentioned *once*. Once. Sure, I can understand killing Shadow or Tails, and I'd apreciate killing Omachao, but come on! Sonic's the main character! You need a serious reality check! Who in the world writes about the cool characters dying? Idiots and losers. Espicially you. Cheerio~!  
  
Love Always, The Ult. Flamer  
  
*laughs her butt off* Stop and think about the description of the main character you flamer! *almost falling out of her chair* I would have thought it'd be obvious who in the hell Sapphire is! I didn't specifically say that Sonic was dead, it's just that Sapphire has been lead to believe that. Why? He has amnesia! I mean, how much more obvious do I have to be? The main character is a blue hedgehog with green eyes who can move at the speed of sound! Hmm... Who does that sound like? XD *laughing her butt off to the point where she almost dies* So therefore my unfriendly flamer, stop and READ before you jump to conclusions. You can learn many things grasshopper! XP!  
  
^-^V Smurf Kabobs to you and all your kindling,  
  
~Fira, The Mouse of Anon 


End file.
